Machines such as large mining trucks, off-highway trucks, dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders and the like may include more than one operational system therein for example, a hoist system, a lubrication system, a cooling system, and the like. Such machines could also include a single hydraulic pump that is configured to provide pressurized fluid for driving one or more of the operational systems present on the machine. However, in some cases, it may be required to switch a flow of fluid from the pump so that fluid bypasses one of the operational systems, for example a cooling system, and is routed into driving another one of the operational systems, for example a hoist system. Moreover, although the fluid may be switched from one of the operational systems into driving another of the operational systems, one or more auxiliary functions, for example, a lubrication system for bearings associated with the former one of the operational systems may still need to be supported.
Hence, there is a need for a hydraulic system that can easily and conveniently switch fluid from one operational system to another while also supporting one or more auxiliary functions associated with the operational system to which fluid has been bypassed.